full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven is a half-demon, half-human hybrid, possessing powers over darkness and the mind. Growing up in the paralel dimension of Azarath, she spent most of her life training to surpass her emotions, so her demon side would not emerge. After discovering her father was coming to Earth, she traveled there, in order to try to stop him. Meeting with Alucard and the Shadow Knights, the teamed up in stopping her father. During the final battle, Alucard bit her, turning her into a vampire in order to sever her link to her father, thus sending him to Limbo. Now, she acts as the Sorceress and Demon Expert of the Shadow Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Raven *'Aliases': Rachel Roth (civilian name), Rae/Ray (nicknames), Pride (Trigon's title for her) *'Age': 24 *'Hair': Dark Purple *'Eyes': Blue (red in vampire form) *'Likes': Depressing cafés, Herbal tea, Horror movies, Meditating (by herself or with Claire or Ruby), Reading, Creepy places, Chess, Keeping her emotions down, knitting, Mikey (possible love interest), Harley (thinks she's okay since they both love MLP) *'Dislikes': Anyone who goes into her bedroom, Mikey's jokes, Loosening up in general, Chickens (allergy), Trigon, everything that annoys her *'Family': Angela Roth (mother), Trigon (father) Appearance Human Raven is a beautiful girl of 24 years of age, with shoulder-length dark purple hair, deep black eyes and a slightly pale complexion. She also has a red and black gem on her forehead, which she was born with. As Rachel Roth, Raven wears a purple sleeveless shirt with indigo highlights, that ends just below her breasts, dark green jeans and black combat boots with gray spikes. She also has a silver Egyptian ankh necklace around her neck, a fingerless glove on her left arm, and several silver rings on her right, as well as a silver bracelet. She usually hides the gem on her forehead through magic. Vampire Raven's appearance remains mostly the same, except for her eyes, that turn red, and her skin, that bacomes even paler, almost gray. Shadow Knights Background Origin Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother named Angela Roth (also known as Arella) and the demon overlord Emperor Trigon. At one point, Angela Roth ran away from home, which was possibly Gotham City, and joined a cult (possibly the Church of Blood), where, during a ritual, she was raped by Trigon, and became pregnant with Raven. Once again running away, Angela was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of The Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. It was in this inner dimension that Raven was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Shadow Knights Eventually, she learned that Trigon was planning to come to her dimension and vowed to stop him. Arriving in Everett (where she felt another half demon like herself) she met the Vampire King Alucard, to whom she explained the situation. Soon after, Trigon did indeed open a portal to Earth, sending some of his demon minions through. They were opposed by the combined forces of the Shadow and Lunar Knights. At one point, Trigon intended to come through but, using a powerful spell, Raven and Alucard managed to send Trigon to Limbo instead. However, Trigon managed to pull Raven after him, with Alucard following suit. There, Trigon was slowly corrupting Raven, turning her evil. Alucard tried intervening, but Trigon told him that his connection to Raven was by blood, and that there was nothing he could do. He also revealed that, due to that connection, Trigon could not be completely banished from earth, as Raven acted as a link for him. Hearing this, Raven begged Alucard to leaver her there, but he refused, stating that there was a way to free her from her father: by forging a new blood link with Raven. He told her his plan and she accepted, allowing Alucard to bite her, turning her into a vampire and apparently breaking her connection with Trigon. The two than returned to Earth. Now free from her father, Raven did not know what to do. She could not do back to Azarath due to her new condition, so, when Alucard offered her to stay with him and the Shaodow Knights at Leather Wing Manor, she accepted. Now, under the guise of Rachel Roth, and is currently learning about Earth, as she spent most of her life in another dimension. She became a member of the Shadow Knights as well, hoping to use her powers of darkness for good, instead of evil like her father. Personality Raven is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the DC universe. She is quiet, nearly emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to most of Shadow Knight' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. However, as much as she may seem slightly distant and anti-social, she’s described as a "...dark character, but a character everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself. We thought that would be a good dynamic with the rest of the team. She is "the most hopeful person he has ever known." Raven is often portrayed as one of the most mature member of the group, besides Alucard, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow teammates into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. This problem is amplified by the fact that she is now a vampire. In the course of the series, however, she gradually, if only slightly, seems to warm up to her teammates. It is difficult for Raven to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. But she is able to forgive. In several instances contrary to her usual behavior, she does show more emotion. She also does ease up to have some fun on a few occasions. Furthermore, Raven is known to sometimes be shocked at trivial things. Another instance is when Raven, while playing a game of cards, comically gasps at the impressive sets of cards. She can lose her temper easily, most of the time, with Mikey. Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Raven does indeed care greatly about the people she is attached to. Initially having little or no patience with. Overall, Raven is not cold-hearted, merely introverted, caring deeply about those close to her. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Empathy': Raven can sense the feelings of others with no filter. She constantly feels all the emotions of others and must learn to control them or they will overwhelm her. Emotion Negation: She can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". *'Empathic Healing': She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done to major injuries. *'Telekinesis': Raven has the ability to move objects with mind, seen for example when she uses this ability to levitate children out of a burning hospital in Dakota and move herself through the flames. *'Soul-Self': Raven can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant raven. *'Astral Projection': Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. *'Teleportation': It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. Using her soul-self, she can teleport herself and others over vast distances. *'Flight': With her new body came new powers and new abilities, the ability to fly being one of them. *'Darkness Manipulation': Raven can generate darkness from herself and project it forward to attack her enemies. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant raven. *'Magic': Though only occasionally used, Raven has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. *'Spell-casting': The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. Skills *'Multilingualism': Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, Sanskrit and also the language of her own people, Azaranian. Equipment Relationships Raven's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shadow Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:DC comics characters